Yoshida Rasetsu
Yoshida Rasetsu '''is the self-proclaimed "adoptive son" of his teacher, Yoshida Shouyou. Haruou is reputed as a demonic figure of incredible might and power, having been acknowledged as the previous '''Shiroyasha(史郎夜叉, Lit. "White Demon"), succeeding the place of his teacher Shouyou, and succeeded by Sakata Gintoki. Similar to Sadaharu, alongside others of his kind, Rasetsu is a non-human being of ethereal nature, whom is referred to by lore as a Kami no Ko(神の子, Lit. "Child of God"), and as such is in possession of divine power and strength. Rasetsu went down in history as one of the single most pivotal and influential figures of might, power, and skill, having obtained the status of a legend of almost mythical caliber due to the various opponents he had slain throughout the course of the war against The Amanto invaders from outer space. It has been rumored that Rasetsubecame responsible, or at least, had a hand in the eventual outright defeat and unconditional surrender of humanity, something which has earned him the status of a truly evil being in the modern era. Appearance An undead Samurai, beyond the realm of the mortal, no longer bound or effected by the ravages of age. Even so, Rasetsu's current physical appearance is not a result of the long life he has lived, being barely in his mid thirties as it currently stands. Instead, the ghastly outer shell which composes his body is the result of severe injuries sustained during his time fighting in the amanto war. A cacophony of gashes, wounds, scars, and cuts decorate his burned skin, sealed shut by a series of hasty yet effective stitches. Much of the flesh on his face and the hair on his head has been burned away, giving him an eyeless, skeletal appearance which generally causes him to appear very zombie-like and threatening, instilling terror and trepidation into the hearts of minds with his outward appearance just as much as he does with his enormous ability to bring about the utter massacre and devastation of those whom dare stand against him, a true "shiroyasha" in this regard. In order to conceal his frightening appearance from the public, Rasetsu wears a thick and long navy blue scarf which covers his skeletal teeth and nose, a series of tightly weaved traditional sarashi hiding much of his head and face from those around him, rendering his true appearance hidden from the public at all times. Carrying the title of shiroyasha, Rasetsu, like Gintoki, persists in the motif of primarily white clothing, wearing an elegant, form-fitting kimono around his burned body which does well in concealing his freakishly burned skin from the onlookers surrounding him. This kimono, being the one and the same which he wore during the war against the amanto, has proof of the battles and fights that it has weathered, as shown by the heavily torn sleeve bases upon it. Rasetsu himself is shown to pay no mind to his rather revolting physical appearance, instead, actually taking a great deal of pride in it, stating that the wounds and scars he has received are proof of his achievents as a "true shiroyasha". Unlike Gintoki, however, Rasetsu, before having transitioned over to his more current, zombie-like appearance, was shown to have long, wild, and untamed black hair. Rasetsu's status as shiroyasha was explained by Shouyou to be, aside from his absurd battle power, to not be because of the color of his hair, but instead, something "far more sinister". Personality Rasetsu demonstrates an enormous pride in his eminence as the adoptive son of Shouyou, as well as "his most prized" disciple. This carries over to his behavior when it comes to the mentioning of his status as a Shiroyasha, a title which he carries with great zeal and might. Rasetsu has an unshakeable faith in his adoptive fathers teachings and particular form of swordsmanship, firmly believing the techniques and over all style of the swordsmanship form to be thoroughly superlative, unbeatable in this regard. He only serves to bolster these claims by demonstrating his skill in wielding the style, which makes him absurdly close to untouchable in combat. Rasetsu is shown to be arrogant and cruel, his pride in his own mastery of shouyou's swordsmanship being such that he believes that there is nobody on planet earth who is can challenge the power of his sword, a claim which he has backed up and reinforced time and time again. Rasetsu is also shown to be a person with a terrifying temper, relying on his own enormous rage and determination to grant him strength in combat. Unlike most others, where anger is shown to cloud their judgement and impede their fighting capacity, Rasetsu only shows an ever greater focus and aptitude in combat when relying on his boundless wrath to fuel his attacks and power, something which has become an infamous staple and trait of his status as a shiroyasha. Relationships Allies Enemies History Equipment Meito Bakuzan The Meito Bakuzan(, Lit. "Underworld Blade Exploding Slice") is the name of rasetsu's own uniquely fashioned katana tsurugi, a sword which has obtained as much of a legendary and mythic status as its wielder, having become responsible for the merciless slaying and slaughter of hundreds of thousands of different opponents both humand and amanto alike. A sword stated to posess mystical and supernatural properties, this weapon is just as feared and revered as Rasetsu himself. Skills : "Your skills are lack-luster... unrefined... infantile. Your strength may as well be equal to that of a mere infant in its cradle. The title of a disciple of Shouyou is wasted upon you. Shall i show you the method of how a '''true '''Shiroyasha fights?" ''-Rasetsu to a former disciple of Shouyou. Being the former Shiroyasha, as well as having a degree of skill and physical might which is such that he has long since cemented his status in history as an eternal legend with access to supposedly godlike powers, Rasetsu is easily one of the single mightiest beings on the face on the face of planet earth. His status as an accomplished disciple of Shouyou is proof enough of his own might, having amassed an incredible vast history of different victories and feats of strength which only serve to bolster his reputation as one of the strongest samurai to ever live, not to mention the cultivation and maturization process of his divine powers which come to him due to his standing as one of the unearthly Kami-no-Ko. Strength Level Rasetsu is reputed as the single most dedicated and furiously determined disciple of Yoshida Shouyou, and has literally trained himself, in mind, body, and spirit to the point where he has almost died because of it. As it stands, Rasetsu has access to a level of physical might which in its own is enough for others to consider him a monster of legendary proportions. With the strength in his muscles and bones, Rasetsu is quite easily capable of performing some of the most mind blowing and explosive feats of strength with casual ease and little to no effort involved at all. Naturally, this makes his strikes and attacks, even at their most held back level, profoundly destructive and deadly. Upon an encounter with the former ruler of Yoshiwara, Housen of The Yato tribe(whom have a level of power which far surpasses humans), Rasetsu effortlessly ripped through the formers arm without so much as flicking the center of his palm, a testament to the sheer might that Rasetsu quite literally commands with his fingertips at this juncture, though to be fair, Rasetsu's status as a Kami-no-Ko grants him a naturally high level of physical strength which in its most fundamental values is naturally superior to most mortal races in the universe. Ki Manipulation Rasetsu is aware of Ki, the metaphysical energy source which flows eternally through all conceivable objects in the universe. Thanks to Shouyou's training, Rasetsu's ability to tap into, understand, and exploit the ki within his body has grown to the point where he can immensely bolster his already naturally enormous physical statistics and sharp senses, applying the energy source to his body in ways that drastically increase every one of his natural capabilities. At his most basic level of ki manipulation, Rasetsu demonstrates the ability to employ ki in order to raise his physical strength, speed, and durability by astounding heights, to the point where he can reach levels of strength many times that of his initial state. Focusing and condensing his ki into certain parts of his body grants him a higher physical density, letting him easily block attacks and oncoming enemy forces the likes of which would crush even the most powerful of other beings. Rasetsu's ability to manipulate, mold and condense his ki serves as one of the most integral and infamous aspects of his power as an individual, his Kami-no-Ko physiology syncing with it quite well. Swordsmanship Mastery The center pillar of Rasetsu's roster of skills and abilities. Easily his most oustanding skill, Rasetsu has trained all his life in order to obtain a supreme mastery of the sword the likes of which eclipses all others. While such a prospect has yet to be proven, Rasetsu himself has shown his skill in swordsmanship to time and time again be of a level which is acknowledged by both his enemies and allies alike, as being something which can only be described as "in a class of its own". Thanks to his skill with the blade, Rasetsu had proven himself capable of crushing entire armies of strong opponents in the space of an afternoon, during the amanto war and the numerous wars which lead up to that point. His swordsmanship in this regard has seemed to have taken on a supernatural, and strangely ethereal property the likes of which can no longer be properly perceived or understood by the human observer. Impossible, seemingly miraculous and unthinkable feats are quite easily capable of being performed by Rasetsu in regards to the sword, all of which are shown to be exceedingly law-defying and physics breaking, his swordsmanship having reached a point where he can now defy even logic and theories themselves. Shiroyasha no Honji '''Shiroyasha no Honji'(本地, Lit. "True form of The Shiroyasha") Rasetsu's "True Form" as well as the highest manifesations of his godlike powers due to his eminence as a Kami no Ko. Like all members of his race he has the ability to assume an astoundingly powerful form of advanced metamorphisis which elevates his powers in all conceivable ways to the plateau of the divine. This is what has been named "The True Form of The Shiroyasha", as coined by Shouyou upon witnessing Rasetsu's first transformation to thos state of cataclysmic power. Seemingly born as a manifestation of Rasetsu's powerful Kami no Ko powers, the true form of the shiroyasha seems to be something which is limited to rasetsu, and rasetsu alone. While transformed, it is obvious to see where and why exactly Rasetsu has obtained the title of shiroyasha, as it is stated that this form is the state was "far more sinister" than gintoki's status as shiroyasha, as stated by shouyou when hinting at Rasetsu's true powers. This form is triggered by a particularly enormous burst of wrath which transforms Rasetsu's demeanor just as much as his physical appearance, changing him into a mindless berserker which was shown capable of rampaging for 7 weeks straight upon initial transformation. Rasetsu's usually dark, black hair takes on a polar opposite shade, his skin dulling to a white as his ears elongate and a pair of horns erect from atop the sides of his temples, granting him a distinctive hannya demon-like appearance, a series of sagely red markings appearing on his face causing him to resemble a traditional bishamon. Meanwhile, Rasetsu's ki becomes exceedingly enormous, manifesting itself as a flame-like substance surrounding his body from head to toe in an aura-like fashion. Though the true power of this form has yet to be demonstrated, shouyou stated that while in this form, Rasetsu could have quite easily "ended the war against the amanto in a single attack". Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Neutral Category:Human